Give You Chills
by Brucas90
Summary: “I like your smile.”“I like your eyes.” That was the start of Brooke and Lucas. What wll they evolve into? Eventually Brucas Brathan Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!!!!!! Review with comments….stuck on the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1-**

Brooke started the day off as she what she thought was normal, slipping into her favorite denim mini skirt, pink wedges, and a top low enough to make any guy fall to their knees. She made her way to Tree Hill High where she would be spending her senior year with her best friends, Rachel, Nathan, and Haley. Senior year, Brooke already had her year planned out. Parties, guys, drinks, prom, guys, shopping, guys, and maybe that was it. Brooke wasn't into having a serious relationship. She was still sore from the last time she was in a serious relationship. Of course you didn't see it; she was after all Brooke Davis. She was falling in love with Jared Ritter right when he was sleeping with her ex best friend Peyton Sawyer. Peyton seemed to do that a lot, steal everything that was hers. But this year nothing was going to get to her. Not Peyton, not Jared, not anyone.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan asked joining her walk.

"Hey Nate," Brooke responded.

"How was your summer?"

"Good, I was free from my ex-best friend and cheating ex-boyfriend."

"Now, are you ready for me?" Nathan asked making her smile.

"Nathan, as I have said before…not gonna happen."

"I'm not giving up on you Davis," he said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"That's too bad because you're going to be waiting a long time buddy," Brooke said pulling away from him and walking without him.

Brooke and Nathan's relationship was kind of complicated. They grew up together and lived next door to each other for longer than either of them could remember. Nathan also had something for Brooke for longer than either of them could remember too. Okay, maybe not so complicated.

"Come on Brooke, you know you want me," Nathan said catching up to her.

"I do want you; I want you to leave me alone."

"That's okay, I know what that means in girl language," Nathan said backing away.

"I love ya Nate," Brooke said smiling.

"I know ya do," Nathan said turning his back.

"Boys are so easy," Brooke said continuing her walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rachel, how many times have I told you to stop leaving your garbage in my car?" Haley said as she and Rachel got out of her car. Rachel again left her empty coffee cups in the cup holders. Stuff like that drove Haley crazy but she dealt with it because they were best friends and liked to keep it that way.

"You said that? I guess I should pay attention more," Rachel said being a bitch as always.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you know you love me and I buy you the coffee that I leave in your car." Haley just shook her head and walked away without her.

"Haley, can I talk to you?" Peyton asked coming from the side of her.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you," Haley responded.

"I know Brooke's rules. I just need a friend right now."

"And that friend isn't me," Haley said walking away faster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Brooke Davis, how was summer without me?" Rachel said sitting next to Brooke in their first period class which they had together.

"Perfect," Brooke laughed.

"Whatever," Rachel laughed.

Brooke's attention was caught by a gorgeous guy walking into the class. Blond hair, blue eyes, a new guy for Brooke Davis.

"Class, this is Lucas Scott, Nathan's cousin. He is new to this school and needs someone to show him around for the week. Any volunteers?" Mrs. Wheeler said to the class. Brooke's hand immediately went up and she didn't even realize it, "Brooke Davis, thank you. Lucas go take a seat next to Brooke." The blond walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets to the seat next to Brooke. Brooke smiled at him and he turned away shyly at her. This was definitely going to be interesting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Lucas, you're Nathan's cousin?" Brooke asked at lunch. She invited him to sit next to her and the day was going pretty well.

"Yea, you don't remember me?"

"Am I supposed to?" Brooke asked confused.

"When Nathan turned 13, he had a big party with his friends and family and you were there. We were on the same team in Man Hunt. You told me that you picked me to be on your team because you didn't want me to be picked last."

"That was you? The acne, braces, and glasses?"

"Yea, the triple threat," he said and they laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nathan said sitting down with them.

"Nothing," Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"Okay, so Lucas any girls that you like?" Nathan asked.

"Just one," Lucas said looking into his plate.

"Who?" Brooke asked quickly.

"I don't know her name." Brooke nodded and Nathan glared at Brooke.

"I got to go," Brooke said, "Meet me at my locker after lunch?"

"Yea, okay," Lucas said.

"What's the deal?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"Stop flirting with Brooke!"

"I'm not flirting!"

"Whatever, just stop. She's mine."

"You are dating Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"No but I call her. We will be together someday."

"You said that when we were five and then six and then seven and then…"

"I get it," Nathan said cutting him off.

"Fine," Lucas said, "Look at the time; I got to go see your girlfriend." Nathan just shook his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There she is, the lying slut that I used to call my best friend," Brooke said as Peyton took an empty seat next to her.

"Brooke, could you just let it go? I made a mistake five months ago."

"I don't let things like that go too easily," Brooke said just as Lucas took the seat on the other side of her, "Hey Luke, this is someone unimportant who you don't need to know."

"Hi, I'm Lucas," he said putting his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Peyton," Peyton said completing the handshake.

"Don't be nice to her!" Brooke said.

"Sorry?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke tried to leave school as soon as possible so Nathan wouldn't want to walk home with her. She was a bit annoyed at Peyton and Lucas getting along and didn't want to take it out on him. She quickly passed him, hoping he didn't see her.

"Brooke, wait up!"

"Damn," she said under her breath.

"Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure. Where's Lucas?"

"He said he's getting a ride from someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. Why?"

"No reason…let's go," she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away.

"You like Lucas?"

"What?"

"Just asking."

"As a friend," she said lying through her teeth. Of course she liked Lucas. He had the gorgeous blue eyes and a nice body.

"Jared asked for you today," Nathan said.

"Why did you have to tell me that?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to him."

"Ok fine. So, does Lucas know?"

"No, why would he?"

"I don't know, he is your new best friend and all," Nathan said joking around.

"Nathan, you know that's not true. I just met him," Brooke said putting her arm around his waist. They walked the rest of the way telling each other about their summers.

"Bye Nate," Brooke said walking to her door.

"Bye Brooke," Nathan said walking to his. After he got inside Brooke heard someone behind her.

"Hey Brooke," a familiar voice said.

"Go away Jared."

"Brooke, I miss you."

"Oh well that's funny because I hate you."

"We had eight great months together. Are we going to really let all of that go because of one girl?"

"That one girl was my best friend. Now both of you are nothing to me."

"You don't mean that Brooke," he said getting closer to her.

"You better back up Jared," she said getting nervous. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her closer to him. "Leave me alone!"

Jared was then pulled away by Lucas who had just came home.

"What are you doing man?"

"Leave her alone," Lucas said pushing him away.

"Nothing was going on."

"That's not what I saw."

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"That doesn't matter, just leave her alone or it'll be me who you have the problem with," Lucas said.

"I'm so scared," Jared mocked, "Bye Baby."

"Ew," Brooke replied.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Now I am," Brooke smiled.

"I like your smile."

"I like your eyes."

"Call me if you need anything Brooke."

"I will." ………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? All up to you. Please review with comments….thnx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- New Chapter!!!! Thanks for all the reviews...Keep them coming!!!♥**

**Chapter 2-**

Brooke couldn't stop smiling after her little rescue by Lucas. No guy ever had this kind of affect on her since Jared. Jared did want her back but she didn't go for cheaters. Lucas was nothing like him and that was what she loved about him.

Brooke jumped from the ring of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Haley. I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yea, why?"

"Jared just came by here."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

"Haley, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Jared said he was coming for you."

"He was already here. Lucas saved me."

"I think you should go to Nathan's. Don't be alone."

"Haley, don't worry about me."

"Jared is coming for you right now! Just go to Nathan's please."

"Ok, ok I'm going," she said picking up her bag and going to the door.

She quickly walked next door to Nathan's house. She knocked on the door hoping Lucas was going to answer.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan answered.

"Hi, um Haley told me that I had to not be alone for some reason so…"

"Come in Brooke."

"Thanks a lot Nate."

"No problem. Lucas and I are playing video games upstairs in our room. I'll be right up."

"Ok," Brooke said going straight upstairs.

"I anything wrong Brooke?" he asked standing up to meet her.

"No…well yea I guess. Haley told me not to be alone because Jared was coming back."

"He's a real jerk. What's wrong with him?" he asked sitting back down on the floor.

"I dated him for a long time and just when I was falling in love with him, he was sleeping with my best friend." It even hurt her to say it.

"Haley or Rachel?"

"Peyton," she said imaging stabbing her.

"You and Peyton are best friends?"

"We were, until she did that to me. Now I hate her."

"I see that," Lucas laughed.

"Hey," Nathan said coming into his room, giving both of them a can of soda. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"I seriously can't leave both of you alone anymore."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You guys have something against telling me anything you were just talking about," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Aw, does Nathan need a nap cause he's getting cranky," Brooke said talking in a baby voice making Lucas laugh.

"Forget I ever said anything," Nathan looked into his lap. He and Lucas started playing the game again as Brooke played with her cell phone.

"Are you really that bored Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked not taking his eyes off the screen. Brooke smiled at the nickname.

"No Broody, I'm just texting Haley to tell her I'm here."

"Broody? That's my name?"

"Yea, you brood Broody. Isn't that right Hot Shot?"

"You're Hot Shot?" Lucas laughed.

"That stuck since 6th grade."

"I'm good with Broody then," they laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke left later that night and was forced to lock every door and window of her house…Haley's rules. She went into her bedroom and laid down in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while until her thoughts changed to something else. Ok, maybe not something but someone…Lucas Scott. There was something about him that was just undeniably sexy. Maybe it was the nice body…no, it was the blue eyes you could drown in. She sat up to see who IM-ed her on her computer.

TutorGirl24: did u lock everything???

Cheery99: yep…stop being paranoid

TutorGirl24: sry…just looking out for you.

Cheery99: kk…goin 2 sleep…love ya

TutorGirl24: be careful

Brooke smiled at how her friend actually cared. Haley is a better mother than her own. Her parents were away again which meant that she was alone…again. She would usually call Peyton and she would come over and stay with her until her parents were back. Now it's just lonely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, who's that girl who you like?" Nathan said climbing under his covers. Lucas sighed loudly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I said that you don't know her," he said looking into his hands.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yea, you're Hot Shot," Lucas teased.

"I'm actually Nathan Scott, the captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular guys in school."

"Ok fine, you do know her."

"Who is it?"

"Forget it."

"It's Brooke isn't it?"

"No?" Lucas lied.

"I knew it!"

"Why is it a bad thing?"

"Because I called her!" Nathan said.

"How old are you, five?"

"Since you're my cousin, I thought that you would have had my back."

"I do…I just like her too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke woke to the sun in her eyes. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. Another day of school was coming, another day of Peyton and Jared was coming, but another day of Lucas was coming too.

She quickly got dressed and went to her door. Standing there was Lucas who was just about to knock.

"Good morning Cheery," Lucas said smiling. Brooke's knees went weak.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Nathan is in the car. Ready to go to school?"

"If you'll be there…okay," Brooke said closing the door behind her and walking with him.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said as she got into the car.

"Morning Nate."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was still Lucas' buddy for the rest of the week and she loved every minute of it. She loved the way he walked and talked and everything about him.

"So how do you like Tree Hill High so far?" she said waiting for him at his locker.

"It's good…it is school."

"I totally understand," she laughed.

"Hey guys," Haley said stopping next to Brooke.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey."

"I was thinking that we could go to Tric tonight. Peyton got Fall Out Boy to play there tonight.'

"Is Peyton gonna be there?" Brooke asked.

"It is her place."

"Then no," Brooke said closing Lucas' locker for him.

"Come on Brooke. I'll be there to take your mind off of her," Lucas said.

"I don't know."

"It's gonna be fun," Haley said.

"Pretty please…" Lucas and Haley said at the same time.

"Okay fine," Brooke whined, "But if anything bad happens I'm coming after the both of you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley, wait," Peyton said chasing her.

"What is it that you have to say to me?" an aggravated Haley said.

"Just because Brooke and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that we don't have to be friends anymore either."

"You did something terrible to my friend…your best friend. That is something I can't forgive," Haley said continuing her walk.

"I'm sorry Haley, for doing that to Brooke."

"Not only are you a cheater, you are a liar," Haley said ignoring her and walking toward the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas sat behind Brooke in almost every class. That means all notes Brooke would write would be sent to him. That also means all the teachers would yell at him for passing her back a response.

_What's wrong Broody? _Brooke wrote.

_Just thinking…_ Lucas responded.

_Are you still gonna hold off on telling me that girl you like? _

_I'm not holding off, I'm just not telling you._

_We're friends…why can't you tell me? _Brooke sent back turning to him and giving him the puppy dog face. He couldn't help but smile at her. Everything she did was cute to him. Especially the smile and the dimples that would show in every emotion she would have.

_I'll tell you…another day. _The bell rang and she picked up her books and waited for Lucas at the door.

"Is the girl you like Peyton?"

"No…why?"

"That's why you aren't telling me. It's Peyton and you don't want me to find out!"

"Calm down, it's not Peyton."

"Ok, good. You almost made me stop being your friend."

"We can't let that happen now can we?" they laughed.

"Our only class apart is next," Brooke frowned.

"This is the worst part of the day," Lucas grabbed her hand.

"I'll miss you Broody."

"See ya later Pretty Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there was a lonnnggggggggg wait for this...sorry!**

**Please read and review!! i love me some reviewssssss :**

**Chapter 3- **

Brooke sat in her class staring out the window. It's not like she wanted to be there anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you," Brooke said when she saw who it was.

"Don't be like this Brooke," Peyton said.

"Peyton, do you realize what you did and how much it hurt me?"

"_Brooke, I have to tell you something," Peyton said._

"_What is it P. Sawyer?"_

"_Jared and I um…"_

"_Jared and you what?"_

"_Jared and I slept together."_

"_What? Jared my boyfriend?"_

"_Yea…I'm sorry Brooke. You needed to know."_

"_You slept with my boy friend and I'm supposed to forgive you just like that?"_

"_No, but I want you to know that I stopped it."_

"_Wait, you guys were together behind my back? You had a relationship?"_

"_Yea but I thought about it and I rather have my best friend than him," Peyton said._

"_You're a bitch ," Brooke said slamming Peyton's bedroom door on the way out._

"I do know. I said that you mean more than Jared ever did."

"Is there a problem Miss Sawyer?" the teacher said making Brooke laugh at the stupid expression on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan Scott, star of the basketball team, best friend of head cheerleader, and the dream of every other girl in school. He usually got what he wanted and didn't really have to fight for it. Except Brooke Davis, he had asked her out multiple times but the answer was always no. He even asked her out when she had a boyfriend. Not when she had Jared though. Nathan and Jared are best friends and the greatest players on the basketball team…until Lucas came.

"Look who we have here…the hero," Jared said as Lucas walked into the gym.

"And the jerk," Lucas said quietly.

"You have something to say to me Scott?" Jared said walking up to him.

"Shut up Jared," Nathan said coming into the gym.

"So you have a new best friend Nathan?"

"No, he's my cousin though. Just leave him alone."

"Whatever Nate. You should have my back though…after-all he was hitting on Brooke."

"You were hitting on Brooke?" Nathan yelled causing all the players and cheerleaders to look.

"No, this jerk was bothering her and I stepped in."

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke said making herself known in the circle.

"Our new player was just saying how much he likes you Brookie. Too bad we're getting back together right?"

"We're never getting back together Jared. Get that through your thick skull. I don't love you anymore!"

"We both know that's not true," Jared said making her angrier.

"What will make you believe me?"

"Kiss Lucas. You'll come running back to me after that."

"That's ridiculous."

"So, you do love me?" Brooke glared at him. She gave up. She grabbed Lucas' head in her hands and passionately kissed him. Jared and Nathan were amazed.

"Davis and Scott…leave that outside," Whitey said walking into the gym. Brooke and Lucas pulled apart. Brooke turned on her heel and walked back to her group.

Nathan glared at Lucas and shook his head.

Lucas turned toward the bleachers and smiled to himself not noticing Brooke was doing the same thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan didn't wait for Brooke or Lucas after practice. It's not that he was mad at Brooke, he could never get mad at her, it was just he needed to blow off some steam and he didn't want to take his anger out on her.

"Nathan, wait up," Lucas jogged up to him.

"Go away man."

"I'm sorry."

"Go away Luke."

"Nathan she kissed me!"

"Just shut up!"

"Fine….I'll walk home," Lucas said turning around and bumping into Brooke.

"Lucas."

"Brooke."

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted him to shut up."

"No it's ok. But where does this leave us?"

"Where we stared…as friends….best friends."

"Oh…"

"Why you really like me Luke?" Brooke joked, "But then again who could blame you?"

"Wanna walk home together because Nathan kinda took the car and left us."

"He's that mad?"

"Not at you…at me."

"I better talk to him when we get home," Brooke said walking with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley, I spoke to Brooke," Peyton said as she and Haley were getting their bags.

"What happened?"

"She asked if I knew how bad I hurt her."

"And you said what a backstabbing slut you are," Haley said smiling sarcastically.

"Haley, why are you talking to her? Brooke would kill you if she knew," Rachel said joining the conversation.

"Talking to whom?" Haley said making Rachel laugh as they walked out of the gym to see Brooke and Lucas walking together.

"He is hot, isn't he?" Rachel said.

"Paws off. Brooke definitely has him."

"They look surprisingly cute together."

"Hey Brooke. Still going to Tric tonight?" Haley said as they caught up to them.

"Unfortunately," Brooke said plastering a fake smile across her face.

"What about you Luke?" Rachel asked interlinking her arm with his.

"Yea, me too."

"Good…you guys need a ride home?" Haley asked. Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"No, you guys go," Brooke said.

"Ok, see you later," Rachel said smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks for walking home with me," Brooke said as they got to her door.

"No problem…but let's keep it to us. If Nathan finds out, I'll be dead."

"Yea, I know," Brooke smiled, "So, I'll see you at Tric?"

"Um…do you want to go together maybe?"

"Are you asking me out Lucas?" Brooke smiled.

"As friends Brooke. I don't want to get into anymore trouble with Nathan."

"Yea, I understand. I'll see you later Broody."

"Bye Brooke," Lucas smiled and walked to his new home.

"Bye Brooke," Jared mimicked coming up from behind Lucas.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your ass for making out with my girlfriend," Jared said as he punched Lucas and made him fall to the floor. Lucas wiped the blood off his lip and tried to stand up. Instead, Jared kicked him in the gut, "That's what you get. Now don't you ever kiss her or even talk to her again because next time you'll be getting something worse."

Jared walked back to his car and drove off leaving Lucas on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What should I wear?" Brooke whined to Rachel who was on the other line.

"I don't know why what you wear is such a big deal because we both know you won't be wearing it long you skank," Rachel said making Brooke laugh.

"Not tonight. I'm going to have fun with my friends."

"You want to make out with Lucas again," Rachel said in a sing-song voice.

"No, unlike you I can have guys as just friends."

"I can have guys as just friends. Mouth is only a friend."

"Yea, but that's Mouth. He's everyone's friend."

"Ok but if you don't want Lucas, I'm going for him." There was a long silence, "Brooke? You there?"

"Yea, whatever. If you really like him then I guess go for it," Brooke said lying.

"Good, I don't know what I would've said if you said you liked him." Brooke sighed because of how clueless her friend was.

"I'll see you at Tric Rach," Brooke said.

"You don't need a ride?"

"I'm going with Lucas."

"Boo you whore," Rachel joked.

"See ya there," Brooke said hanging up.

Brooke quickly got dressed. She needed all the time she could get to get ready. She thought about Rachel and how oblivious she was to her feelings for Lucas. She thought it was obvious that she liked him.

Brooke heard a faint knock at the door. She quickly walked and saw Lucas standing there in a blue un-tucked button-down shirt and dark-blue jeans. Her knees went weak.

"You look amazing," he said to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said closing the door behind her.

"Let's go Cheery," he said putting his arm out for her. She put her small arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

This was definitely be a good night…


End file.
